Sonic At The Cimema
by LoonyLombax
Summary: What would happen if Sonic and co. went out to the cinema? Well,there will be chaos! MEH FIRST FIC! Slight romance in later chapters.Rated T for language. Not good at discriptions...


**Hi Loony here! Yay I have _finely _started to write a fic! -sniff- I'm so proud (yep, my first one). This fic may not be very good but I gotta start sometime. Just to let ya know, Sonic and co. is at Station Square because it's the only place I can think of at the min. No flames please, they make me sad.**

**From the looniest lombax in town, LoonyLombax**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any of there cute n colourful characters.**

"I wish they'd hurry up "complained the annoyed Sonic. He walked back and forth outside the cinema. He leant against the building's wall and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Are you sure you told them this cinema?" questioned Tails his fox friend, who sat sweetly on a small street post.

" Do you know any other cinema in station square?"

"Actually, there never was a cinema according to Sonic X"

"So why the hell is there one here?"

"It's a FanFic, its fiction"

"Ohhh…. So this isn't real?"

"Erm…yeah"

"And my whole existence?"

"No wait.."

"So my life is just one big joke? Like thousands of people sit at there computers all day writing humiliating stories about me!" Sonic exclaimed.

While Tails was trying to calm down the near mental hedgehog, a pink hedgehog came running towards Sonic pulling along a yellow rabbit.

"Sonic! I'm here darling!" She screamed. She chucked her arms around him, embracing him in a hug.

"Good thing I brought this "said Cream, she got out a crowbar and prided Amy away from Sonic.

"What have I told you about doing that?" growled the breathless Sonic.

"Sorry, I just got so excited for our big date! I bought a new dress and everything!" she squealed, she spun around showing him her new light blue dress

Sonic put his hand on his forehead. "Amy, I told you that this is not a date "

Amy ears flopped down "What? You told me though!"

"No I didn't, remember?"

----------------Flashback------------------

Sonic: Hey Amy, I'm inviting all our friends to go to the cinema to take a break from kicking Eggmans sorry ass, wanna come?

Amy: Oh Sonic! A date would be wonderful!

Sonic: No, we are just going to th-

Amy: Wow I can't believe we're going on a date! I'm gonna get a new dress and everything! -runs out of room-

Sonic:…

--------------End Flashback----------------

Amy stood there for a moment "……Damn!"

Cream looked around the street "Were are everyone else?" She asked

"No idea" Said Sonic. "I wonder were Knuc—" As if on cue, Knuckles suddenly fell from the sky and landed on top of Sonic. Knuckles was indeed asleep.

"What the hell!" yelled Sonic. He looked up at Knuckles who was lying across Sonics body. He was about to wake him up, then Knuckles started to speak.

"Yeah….yeah…no wait please…" murmured Knuckles. Sonic grinned at Knuckle's sleep talk. "GET AWAY FROM MY WOMON SHADOW!" bellowed Knuckles, he then got up and waved his fists around wildly, knocking Sonic in the jaw. Sonic grabbed hold of Knuckles.

"Why did you punch me!" roared Sonic. Knuckles opened his eyes gaining consciousness of were he was.

"Oh, hey there Sonic!" The echidna grinned stupidly. "Um..why have you got you hands around my neck?" Sonic realised the grip from knuckles and told him it didn't matter. Knuckles then explained he was asleep because he spent all night stalking Rouge. This then lead to an argument between Amy and Knuckles because Amy said Knuckles was a crap stalker and claimed that she was a pro. Tails, Cream and Sonic sighed and carried on keeping a look out for the others. Then a Black hedgehog came into view, followed by a bat.

"What took _you _so long?" said Sonic, pointing an accusing finger at Shadow. Shadow closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"Well, I can't help it if missy here wants to get her make-up on perfectly "Shadow sighed.

"Oh come now Shadow, a girls gotta look good!" she laughed, giving Shadow a playful push, Knuckles growled enviously. Sonic got out a list from his quills and read it.

"Okay then, so is everyone here?" He asked

"No wait! Froggys not here!" said Cream

"Huh?"

"You know, the non-humanoid frog that hangs around with that feline who looks like he goes to McDonalds every day?"

"Yes, I know who Froggy is, but when did you start to take an interest in that lame Sonic Character?"

"Well, I think he would make an adorable couple with cheese!" She smiled back at Sonic. Everyone sweat dropped apart from Cream.

"….You do realise that Froggy is a male—"Sonic was cut of speaking when he saw a crocodile leaning against the cinema wall, standing by him was a purple chameleon and hovering above was a bee.

"You nearly forgot us" said Espio, he closed his eyes mysteriously.

"How long you guys been waiting there for?" asked Tails.

"36.90364 seconds!" yelled Charmy in a shrill voice; he then got whacked around the back of his head by Vector.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING PRECISE?" bellowed Vector.

"Meep!"

"Can we go into the damn cinema now?" groaned Amy

"Isn't is called the movies?" said Knuckles

"No it's the cinema" corrected Shadow

"What? It's called the movies!" Vector answered back.

"God you reptiles know nothing! It called a cinema!" growled Rouge

"FOR F-CK SAKE CAN WE JUST GET THERE!" exclaimed Sonic. Then there was silence

"Okay, okay, no need to have a baby" Shadow murmured. They finally entered the cinema/Movies.

**Well, that's it at the mo! Yeah it's currently boring but don't worry, it will get better in later chapters:D Thanks for reading!**

**Review please!**


End file.
